Modern mobile radio networks are very frequently subdivided into different supply layers. In this case, the different layers may use the same technologies, for example microcell networks in which one layer forms the macrocell layer and a further supply layer forms the microcell layer. However, different supply layers may also use different technologies, for example in the case of dual mode networks, in which GSM forms one supply layer and UMTS forms a second supply layer. It is likewise possible to combine supply layers using the same and different technologies.
This means that the supply layers are each formed by a plurality of individual transmitting stations, thus ensuring that the mobile radio network services are provided covering an area, with the spatial coverage of the supply layers being superimposed.
Modern transmitting stations are able to switch off superfluous capacities in times when the call level and load level are low. In the case of GSM transmitting stations, for example, individual radio-frequency carriers are deactivated. In the case of UMTS networks, it is likewise possible to deactivate individual radio-frequency amplifiers. In addition, in the case of UMTS transmitting stations, baseband processing capacity can be deactivated.
The known methods have the disadvantage that the switching-off actions are always carried out within a transmitting station. A further disadvantage is that only parts of the capacity are deactivated, and the basic supply for the transmitting station is not adversely affected, in order to ensure area-coverage supply with the corresponding service.